


I Never Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is doing the laundry and discovers his husband's dirty secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - I do not own Hannibal in any of the media types

Matthew knew what he was holding in his hands but the initial shock of finding it had been a bit overwhelming for his brain to process. 

He'd been loading his and husband's laundry when something bright fell from a pair of jeans he picked up. It was a thong - oddly enough - but the design of the thong was what truly left him astounded. The front was a see through lace pouch, an elastic strap wrapped around the hips then broke into a 'Y' shape on either side which seemed to wrap around the ass rather tan cover it, then a strap underneath connected the front to the back, the whole thing a tasteful powder blue.

He knew they were his husband's because they fell from his jeans; his Will was the most faithful person he knew and felt cheating was one of the worst offenses you could commit in a relationship. However he was a little sad Will felt he had to hide something like this from him. Laundry forgotten he walked off into their room, laid down on the bed, undid his pants - he didn't use underwear when he lounged around the house - and gently stroked his already hardening cock. He closed his eyes and smelled the pouch that once cradled Will's cock in its soft lace; precum flowed from his tip as he inhaled the unique scent of musk, the sweet soap they shared ... and was that cum he smelled? That fueled his arousal even more thinking of Will home alone masturbating while he was away, panting and moaning with desire and need. Then unable to hold off any longer he cums into the thong shouting his name and leaves them on for when Matthew gets home. He's close, with his eyes closed in unyielding pleasure, the blue thong pressed to his nose and the intensity of his stokes, it wouldn't be long until he - "Matthew...?" /To be Continued/


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will reveals to his husband his secret fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hannibal and if I did the TV show may not be appropriate for the network it is on anymore

Will just got home after a brutal day at work. He may have gotten better at separating himself from crime scenes but it could still be emotionally draining and he was looking forward to seeing his husband. "Matthew, I'm home ! " He frowned when Matthew didn't come to greet and went to look for him. The kitchen and living room were empty so he went to their bedroom. He heard moaning as he pushed the door open and was shocked to see Matthew masturbating with with his favorite thong. "Matthew". He gasped as he saw his back suddenly arch and his cock erupted all over his chest, neck and chin. Will was in awe that Matthew had reacted that way while smelling his dirty thong. He eventually made his way to the bed and caressed Matthew's hair as he came back to earth ,a little nervous about the discussion they were going to have.

When Matthew finally calmed down he took the hand caressing him in his and laid soft kisses on every fingertip, the palm and finally the back. He looked up and Will saw everything he needed to in his eyes. The love, the understanding and the sadness filled him with warmth and regret for hiding things from his husband. " Matthew, I'm sorry I kept this from you. This was one of those things I never dared to share with anyone. Things that made me even more different from everyone else I felt I had to keep hidden so I didn't seem even more of a freak then I already felt." He started to retract into into himself when he felt a hand grab the back of his head and warm lips embraced his. He moaned melting from the passionate kiss, the warmth of his husband and hands mapping out his body. He gasped and moaned as Matthew stroked him through his jeans then undid his pants. "Well what do we have here?" Matthew was excited and humbled that Will was so open to him and was even more aroused when he saw hints of pink lace and hearts dotting his panties and he took a leap. "You have such a beautiful pair of panties on Will, why didn't you show daddy earlier?" He injected a little hurt into the sentence. Matthew saw the wonderful blush across Will's face. " I'm sorry daddy I didn't know you wanted to see them and I was a little embarrassed."  
"But you wore them all day even at work. What if someone else got to see your pretty panties like Dr. Lecter ? Do you know what he would do?"  
"What daddy?"  
"He'd want to ravish you sweetheart." Will gasped , his blush travelling further down his body. "He sees just like I do that you are a beautiful and special boy. If he got a peek of your pretty panties he would lose it and want to make you his boy and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"  
"No daddy, I'm sorry ."  
" That's alright baby boy I forgive you." He held Will to his chest as he kissed over his eye lids then kissed him deeply both moaning in harmony at the sensation. They broke apart panting softly for air then Matthew unbuttoned Will's shirt and lowered him to the bed. "Relax sweetheart, let me take care of you." He kissed Will's forehead and trailed open kisses down his neck. When he reached his chest he saw the perky pink nipples, took one and his mouth and suckled it while pinching and rolling its twin in his other hand. Will's moans alone told him how much he enjoyed it and decided to remove his pants and get a good look at his boy's panties. They really suited his slim waist and the sensuous curve of his hips. He gently nibbled and licked the area around his belly button down past the straining erection to the smooth legs. By now Will was starting to tremble with need, loving the attention payed to his body but cursing the torture of his cock pushing against the panties and the precum gathering at his hole was making him squirm and want something inside him. " Matthew I- please I need-" " Shh relax baby I know just what you need. Just let daddy take care of you. Can you do that for daddy?" Will nodded flushed with desire as Matthew still massaging his legs leaned into crotch and mouthed the pulsing cock beneath the panties. "Ahhh! Daddy- Fuck!" He threw back his head surprised at the wonderful sensation of feeling his cock mouthed through the soft material stained with his essence. Matthew couldn't get enough of his husband and while devouring him gently rubbed his hole through the panties and felt Will's whole body twitch through his mouth and hands but he didn't want him to cum yet. "Raise your legs for me sweetheart." Then he slowly removed the panties revealing the perfect round ass and juicy cock of his husband. " Fuck , baby boy do you know how beautiful you are? You're so precious to me I can't help but want to worship your body." Kissing the throbbig cock he quickly got a bottle of edible lube from the nightstand. He squirted out some and leaned down to see the hole hiding between the twin cheeks. He blew on it softly pleased with the resulting moan and the twitching which illuminated the cum that had dribbled down. Starting to drool he kissed the hole and slid in a finger in along with his tongue." Fuck! Yessss!" Feeling Matthew in him was always pleasurable but like this was more than he ever imagined. As he added more fingers Will kept up the rythmn, his back in a permanent arch as Matthew fucked him deeper and harder. Will wasn't sure how much more he could take until Matthew suddenly swallowed down on his whole cock, pushing him over the edge shouting his husband's name and his new name "daddy." Matthew held his baby boy in his lap as the trembling subsided and Will could finally speak again. He looked calm, relaxed and he seemed to glow radiantly as he gazed up at Matthew. " Thank you Matthew, for being accepting and loving me." " No problem." He kissed his lips and forehead before settling them under the covers. " Now is there anything else you've wanted to do together that you were nervous about before?" "Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the thong from here : 
> 
> https://xdress.com/gallery/view/panties/lace


End file.
